


Where Do We Go Now?

by kiitos



Category: 16th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 22:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiitos/pseuds/kiitos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after the night before, Will wakes to a new world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Do We Go Now?

Will turns on the news in the morning, as he always does. Usually he’s on the hunt for inspiration and a story about a Lord in hot water catches his eye, he reaches for some paper to scribble some notes when the breaking news banner interrupts the story.

There’s been a murder. Will rolls his eyes and waits for the details since that’s far more interesting than some rich bloke in trouble. The newsreader lists the information that she has about the victim… He’s around thirty, has wild sandy brown hair and a neat goatee beard and moustache.

Will’s phone rings and he reaches for it with growing desperation. Glancing at the caller i.d and keeping one eye on the news readers faux sympathetic face for the victim’s family, the bottom drops out of Will’s world.

Kit’s mother is distraught, hopes he hasn’t turned on the news, cries harder when he dry throat whispers that he has. She’s sorry, really sorry, Kit’s father is coming round to pick him up because he shouldn’t be alone. Will’s not really listening, just thinking. Thinking and regretting kicking Kit out last night for being far too drunk.

He hasn’t even realised that he’s crying, heaving painful sobs from somewhere deep in his chest that is forever shattered. Kit’s dad has appeared in front of him, perpetually solemn face cracked with emotion and Will can’t help it. They cling to each other in a show of heartbreak neither of them will ever mention again.

Kit’s gone. Kit’s _gone._

And where the hell do they even start to go from here?


End file.
